lost_girlfandomcom-20200214-history
Valhalla
This page originates from Valhalla page on Lost Girl ---- Valhalla is an Underworld location where Valkyries take the souls of fallen warriors who died on battle fields. It is considered their "head office". Valhalla is governed by Freyja, mistress of all Valkyries, and the authority in charge of balancing the "books" that keep track of souls in the domain. Souls considered "sub-par" are denied entry. Souls are assigned to different realms and Valhalla is one of the realms of the underworld. Valhalla is the mirror of Hel. Souls cross into Valhalla through its gate, which only reveals itself to Valkyries. A non-Valkyrie can use a Valkyrie's hair to cast an incantation to reveal the gate, "I navnet til sjelene brakt frem fil Valhalla, la portene apenbarer seg. Avslor. Avslor. Avslor!" History Bo teleported to Valhalla on the Bifrost when she put the Helskor shoes on her feet (in doing so she disrupted the balance of the realm). Lauren used the lock of hair Massimo cut from Tamsin's head in Turn to Stone to use with an incantation that made the gate reveal itself to her (Like Hell Pt.1). Description The Valkyrie Gate is a metal gate with runes on it. Inside the gate, there is a statue of the Norse god Odin. When the gate is closed, it resembles a wall with runes graffiti on it. Inside Valhalla, it resembles a luxury five-star hotel. Each of the suites has a bed, windows that can be changed to whatever the occupant wants, and a closet. Quotes TAMSIN: "He has fallen in battle and I must take him to the Einherjar in Valhalla." – to The Blood King about Rainer (Destiny’s Child) Trivia In Norse mythology, new souls taken to Valhalla join the souls of other dead warriors and together become the Einherjar — warriors preparing for the final battle at Ragnarök. * Valhalla is a majestic, enormous hall located in Asgard, ruled over by the god Odin. Chosen by Odin, half of those who die in combat travel to Valhalla upon death, led by valkyries, while the other half go to the goddess Freyja's field Fólkvangr. In Valhalla, the dead join the masses of those who have died in combat known as Einherjar, as well as various legendary Germanic heroes and kings, as they prepare to aid Odin during the events of Ragnarök.Wikipedia:Valhalla * The Einherjar are those that have died in battle and are brought to Valhalla by valkyries.Wikipedia:Einherjar * Ragnarök is a series of future events, including a great battle foretold to ultimately result in the death of a number of major figures (including the gods Odin, Thor, Týr, Freyr, Heimdallr, and Loki), the occurrence of various natural disasters, and the subsequent submersion of the world in water. Afterward, the world will resurface anew and fertile, the surviving and returning gods will meet, and the world will be repopulated by two human survivors.Wikipedia:Ragnarök Appearances * 4.09 Destiny’s Child (mentioned only) * 4.11 End of a Line (mentioned only) * 4.12 Origin (mentioned only) * 4.13 Dark Horse (mentioned + gate seen) * 5.01 Like Hell Pt.1 * 5.02 Like Hell Pt.2 References Category:Locations